


take me where the music ain't too loud

by avestrum



Series: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Proposals Sort Of, Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020, Stargazing, Underage Drinking, do not try this at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum
Summary: “Hi Tsutomu.” He greets his tipsy boyfriend. Tsutomu looks up at him, still a hint shorter than Reon, the way it’s always been (though Reon thinks Tsutomu is gonna outgrow him in the coming year). “You having fun?” Tsutomu stares, unashamedly with pink cheeks, at Reon’s face until he’s distracted by the fact that the stars are actually twinkling above them.“Reon…” Tsutomu’s voice goes breathy. “You belong up there.” He says, “A star, so… magical.” Tsutomu touches Reon’s face softly, fingers tracing each curve and hard line, the bumps in his nose, the divot of his bottom lip. “Love you.” Tsutomu whispers.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Oohira Reon
Series: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807795
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	take me where the music ain't too loud

Reon has always been used to the fact that he has had his life together. He doesn’t know why he’s here though. It was Tsutomu’s idea for him to come to a college dorm party. God, Tsutomu’s only nineteen, alcohol is being handed out from the kitchen, and the music is way too loud for an apartment this size. It’s mostly kids around him, sure he’s a kid too, technically, he’s twenty-one, but damn he feels old.

At least Tsutomu is having fun, where he’s dancing to the music.

God… Tsutomu. Reon smiles fondly when he catches Tsutomu’s smile plastered on his face, eyes slipped shut. Reon has never seen anything more beautiful. Tsutomu has always been pretty, but he really grew into it when they graduated high school and Reon had come back to visit, spotting a second-year Tsutomu; with longer bangs, a sharper jaw, and thicker, firmer thighs.

Fuck he loves his boyfriend. 

A couple jostles him trying to get through to the kitchen, too caught up in each other to really turn around and apologize to him.

Honestly, Reon doesn’t give two shits if it means that Tsutomu is right in front of him having the time of his life.

This isn’t his crowd, obviously. The party is shit in his opinion. He’d rather crawl out of the window and head up the fire escape, and he’s the  _ responsible _ one. He catches Tsutomu’s eyes from across the room. They’re dark and gorgeous, Reon sighs, feeling that same, familiar swooping sensation in his gut that he gets when he’s faced with Tsutomu’s beautiful eyes.

Fuck it, maybe he’s a little bit drunk too.

He’s allowed to have fun.

He jerks his head over towards the window, the one that leads out to the fire escape and metal balcony. No one pays attention to him as he pushes the window up and crawls his way out onto the fire escape. The music thumps behind him, vibrates to his chest.

He hopes that Tsutomu follows him out.

Reon climbs all the way up to the roof of the apartment building, ignoring how cold the railings for the stairs actually are as it bites into his fingers, and the wind that blows past him lets out an eerie howl. The stars are beautiful above him though.

Not as beautiful as the sight Tsutomu makes when his head finally pops up over the edge of the building and he crawls onto the rooftop with his hair disheveled from the wind and cheeks flushed from alcohol and the cold. 

“Reon!” Tsutomu drawls, at the worst, tipsy from the shitty beers that the host provided. He doesn’t stumble, still having most of his coordination thank god, but Reon reaches out anyway for him, to get a hand on him because they are in fact, on top of a building.

“Hi Tsutomu.” He greets his tipsy boyfriend. Tsutomu looks up at him, still a hint shorter than Reon, the way it’s always been (though Reon thinks Tsutomu is gonna outgrow him in the coming year). “You having fun?” Tsutomu stares, unashamedly with pink cheeks, at Reon’s face until he’s distracted by the fact that the stars are actually twinkling above them.

“ _ Reon… _ ” Tsutomu’s voice goes breathy. “You belong up there.” He says, “A star, so… magical.” Tsutomu touches Reon’s face softly, fingers tracing each curve and hard line, the bumps in his nose, the divot of his bottom lip. “Love you.” Tsutomu whispers.

Tsutomu kisses him and doesn’t give him a chance to respond. Reon replies with a harder kiss of his own, arm tightening around Tsutomu’s waist and dragging him closer, until they’re both swaying and kissing, and kissing, and kissing until they pull away from each other breathless. 

Reon’s knees feel so weak, so he tugs Tsutomu down with him when he lowers himself to the rooftop, splaying out with Tsutomu on top of him. Tsutomu makes him weak, his heart pounds in his chest, his head always goes fuzzy when Tsutomu is around.

“You’re beautiful.” Reon says absentmindedly, carding a gentle hand through Tsutomu’s bangs, pushing them out of his face before he allows them to fall back over Tsutomu’s eyes. “My beautiful Tsutomu.” 

Tsutomu’s eyes flutter shut, as his whole frame relaxes against Reon’s.

It’s so peaceful up here, Reon stares up at the stars, then looks back down at Tsutomu laying on him, who’s absentmindedly tracing his fingers over Reon’s bicep under his shirt sleeve. The stars are something, but they’re nothing compared to the absolute brightness that Tsutomu has brought into his life.

“ _ Reon _ .” 

Reon blinks slowly as Tsutomu looks up at him. 

They’ve been dating for three years, but Reon thinks that Tsutomu is it for him. There’s no one else he could ever want. No one else that ever makes his heart soar, his head fuzzy, no one else that he could compare to a shining star. 

Not one that he loves like Tsutomu.

“Will you marry me Tsutomu?” He blurts out, his head is blessedly empty, not having caught up with what he’s said. What he’s asked.

Tsutomu blinks, wide-eyed, much like one of those baby animal gifs Tendou is always sending to their group chat. Reon is not prepared for Tsutomu all-out bawling with tears pouring down his face as he throws his arms tightly around Reon’s shoulders.

“I wanna marry you!” Tsutomu wails like he’s trying to tell the whole world. “I love you!” 

Reon doesn’t like parties, doesn’t like getting wasted.

He likes the stars though.

And when Tsutomu smiles.

God he’d do anything for that smile.

Tomorrow, he’ll go pick up a ring for Tsutomu, no he won’t give it to him just yet, because right now, Tsutomu is still tipsy, but they’ll talk about it. It can’t be too flashy, because Tsutomu likes it when things are straightforward but pretty, and it has to be something he can keep with him once tryouts start and Tsutomu will be able to hold onto it while he’s playing.

Reon will ask.

Goshiki's already said yes.


End file.
